


【Avengers/盾鐵】都變成兔子了怎麼辦？

by four_dollars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Cute, DON'T MAKE LOKI ANGRY, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, One Shot, rabbit avengers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 世界上最不該惹的人是會魔法的。最不該與之為伍的，是不懂得適時止住自己舌頭的人。Loki就這樣砰地出現，將所有人都變成了兔子。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	【Avengers/盾鐵】都變成兔子了怎麼辦？

世界上最不該惹的人是會魔法的。

最不該與之為伍的，是不懂得適時止住自己舌頭的人。

當Tony第……好吧，沒有人知道他到底靠他靈巧的舌頭惹惱那些反派多少次，在Steve記憶中，每一次的戰鬥都有反派被惹惱的過程，棕髮小鬍子永遠逮得住使用他的舌頭的機會。但這一次真的過火了，被惹惱多次的邪神挑一個他們聚在一起的時間，砰，出現，砰……

本來應該完美無缺連Thor都沒有缺席的電影之夜，突然之間毀了，剩下六隻兔子瞪著彼此，其中又有三隻刷刷刷地瞪向褐色的兔子，一隻看起來像是想對天大喊，還有一隻愣愣地看著邪神消失後尚未散去的綠霧。

「Stark！」紅色的兔子鼻尖顫動，兇狠地亮出兩個大門牙。

棕色的兔子耳朵瞬間彈直，挪動圓滾滾的屁股往短金毛兔子靠近，「所以我們又回到喊我Stark的階段了。」牠沒敢翻白眼，因為如果這樣做，紅兔子就會撲過來然後用軟綿綿的手掌跟應該用來啃胡蘿蔔的牙齒把牠當胡蘿蔔啃。那肯定是一個兒少不宜的血腥場面，於是為了在場的各位，棕兔子犧牲大我地放棄牠的第一個應對方案。

「在我們變回來之前，我們都會處在這個階段。」在紅兔子旁邊的短金毛兔——Tony現在才發現他們有太多的金毛了——嘲諷地說，牠正忙著把手掌翻過來看自己粉色的肉球。

「我相信這是一個很有效果的懲罰。」棕毛兔旁的短金毛兔……準確來說，是Steve兔，用輕鬆的語氣半開玩笑地說，旁邊的棕毛兔Tony不可置信地瞪著渾圓的眼睛看著牠。「我們現在要解決的問題是，我們這個樣子沒辦法出任務。」

「噢，拜託，Steve，這還需要我們擔心嗎？一通電話，驚奇四超人、奇異博士、變種人大軍……這世界上最不缺的就是英雄。」Tony兔站直身體，兩個小短腿在空氣中揮舞，好像牠正站在麥克風前，發表一場安定人心的演講。

Steve兔嘆氣，大義凜然地說：「Tony，就算我們變成了兔子，我們也不能隨便你將責任推給別人。」

去他媽的責任。

Tony兔氣呼呼地想，坐在一旁的椅子上。就算變成了兔子，牠也是一個天才富翁鋼鐵兔，讓兔兔復仇者重出江湖？牠只要Tony Stark的工作室，跟一個富有才華名叫Peter的年輕人。

「天啊天啊天啊，我真是太激動了，我現在居然就在Stark先生的工作室！」Peter進入工作室後因為忙著看周圍而踢到不少散亂在地上的工具，這些都在Tony兔在叫他過來前自己一人艱辛的嘗試……好吧，牠還有記得叫自家兒子Dummy幫個忙，但顯然小機器手臂用符合它名字的方式幫上了忙。

一個大倒忙。

「Hey，Kid冷靜點。沒錯，這就是我的工作室，全紐約最棒的地方。」Tony兔覺得再被Peter這樣踢來踢去，牠知道的零件都要滾去牠不知道的地方了。

「Oooooh！」Peter轉頭就看到一隻短毛微捲的棕色兔子，整個人從地上跳起來像是要飛到天上，「Stark先生？你是Stark先生對吧！這是復仇者都變成兔子對嗎？不過就算有圓滾滾的屁股大大的耳朵變成一隻軟綿綿的兔子Stark先生還是一樣英俊迷人帥氣瀟灑。」

這個睡衣寶寶是把他知道的所有讚美詞都丟出來了嗎？Tony兔滿意地任由Peter揉一把牠的毛。

「你摸兔子的技巧真是不錯，Kid。」Tony兔滿意地瞇起雙眼，現在Peter正輕輕刮搔牠的耳根。當然，牠可沒忘記把Peter叫來的目地，還是補充了句：「你等會要跟著我的指示幫我把兔兔復仇者的裝備做出來，別玩太久。」

「你確定要把這個計畫稱為『兔兔復仇者』嗎？我覺得以復仇者來說這樣的名字太不帥氣了。」Peter一邊順毛，一邊耿直地給出建議。

在工作室外只差一點就可以讓門滑開進去的Steve睜著海洋藍的眼睛，看著自己的男朋友被蜘蛛人給撸了全身。

end

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, kudos and comments plz.


End file.
